Angolaball
Angolaball |nativename = República de Angolabola |caption = Remove Kebab HUEHUEHUEHUE ! |image = Angolaball.png |reality = Republic of Angola |government = Unitary presidential republic |language = Portuguese |capital = Luandaball |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = Cubaball Chinaball Portugalball Brazilball Cape Verdeball Guinea-Bissauball Macauball Mozambiqueball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball DR Congoball |enemies = Union of South Africaball Islamball (Must remove!!!!!!!!!) Cabindaball Republic of the Congoball |founded = 1575; as a sovereign state 1975 |predecessor = PR Angolaball|likes = Oil, Portuguese language, hue, oil, corruption, Russia, oil, capitalism, oil, oil, holy damn we do love oil!, Leila Lopes|hates = Everyone south of me, journalists, Islam, AIDS, separatists}}Angolaball is a countryball in southwestern Africa. Angolaball also speaks fluent Portuguese, because his adoptive father was Portugalball. He used to be of part communist, but nowadays is not very relevant. History Angolaball is descended from 8ball and also from the Bantuball, as are most other African balls.His father was the Kingdom of Kongoball, and Angolaball was born in 1575, and then adopted by Kingdom of Portugal, who just happened to be in the neighbourhood at the time. He grew up with his other adoptive siblings such as Mozambiqueball, East Timorball, and Brazilball. In 1884, his adoptive father gave him some more clay from the Berlin Conference. He rebelled against his father a few decades later, and succesfully gained his independence in 1975. He then suffered a bout of multiple personality disorder that lasted until 2002. Due to his Portuguese heritage, he can into Hue, like his larger adoptive brother Brazilball. He cannot into much relevance either. In 2002 he also found oil and went insane with it. It makes up almost all of his economy. In 2011, he can into winnings in Miss Universe. (the first African country to advance) In 2013, he officially ban islam and shut down every mosques around Angola. He can into removings of kebab! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships * Portugalball - Adoptive father. Yuo was of okay, I guess. * Brazilball - Adoptive brother, and fellow HUEer. * Mozambiqueball - African brother. Can also into hue. * East Timorball - Asian hue brother. * Macauball - Chinese hue brother. He is of rich. * Cape Verdeball - Atlantic brother. We don't talk much. He thinks I'm still commie. * Madeiraball - Little brother. Still lives with our father. * Azoresball - Little brother. Still lives with our father. * USAball - Supplier of weapons during my multiple personality disorder. * Chinaball - Supplier of weapons during my multiple personality disorder. Now one of his trade partners. * Soviet Unionball - Supplier of weapons. * Cubaball - Supported me during my multiple personality disorder. Gallery 47smkVk.png WuMJkHG.png 4ajmhKf.png Serious_Lusophone.png QTxNZI5.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Portugal's Sons.png Category:Africa Category:HUE Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Independent Category:Secular Category:Hue Category:Homosex Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Commie Nazis Category:Commie Removers Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Islam Removers Category:Muslim Removers Category:Muslim removers Category:Kongo Speaking Countryball Category:Oil Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Lusosphere Category:Commie hue Category:Communis hue Category:Fragmented Category:Countryballs holding weapon Category:Pro Israel Category:Human rights removers Category:Smart Category:Russian lovers Category:Former communist Category:Tropical Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Russia Allies Category:Former Socialist Stateballs